Player of the Year
Introduction Hi everyone! As you may know has Miramagia (MM) every now and then a new event or update. On this page you can find all the information about what is going on in MM. Current weekly prize Every week there will be a new prize to win at the Wheel of fortune, this prize is unique and can't be bought somewhere else in the game. And this week the prize is....... The Crystal Islands The Crystal Islands is a seating item with 7 seats...do you want to chat with your villagers? Now you can do that while sitting on these comforting seats! So spin the wheel of fortune and try to win this nice prize! Current season Currently there is no season in Miramagia.... Maby in the near future... Updates Since the last update some things have changed.... *There wil be a new shop in the city, this shop is called Eveline's Dream Workshop, this is the buiding.... Do you know what there can be found in Eveline's Dream Workshop? I have no idea... *There appeard some strange portals.... it seems to have something to do with the next upcoming update... see Special News on this page to find out more... *On the Plus-Features page there can be found the wonderful starter package, you can buy this ony once, but after a transformation you can buy one again. This starterpackage can be very useful if you want to level up fast. *After the merge of the three servers in one the world tree leveled up. There can be found new decorations for in your garden and new gifts, have you seen them already? *With the new update there are new achievements now for collecting mushrooms and much more... Special Offers From time to time special offers are active in the game and will be listed here. *Talk to Ka Ching and use the voucher codes "Miramagia" and "RoyalBaby" for special gifts. *There is a new code MIRI2 , but watch out! Its only valid from 1 August. Note: these codes can only be used once Special News I was searching for more news about MM, and look what i found on the MM site! 'Developer blog 1' 17.07.2013 20:07 hello everyone, Today we'd like to give you all a little update about the ongoing enhancements to Miramagia. The big issue at the moment is the realization of an old community wish, which many of you will be pleased about. In Miramagia, it will soon be possible in the so called dream world to decorate and expand your own house as well as receive guests and much more. There will be more about this in the coming weeks. Really important: Transformed players will have clear advantages here. The living area of your house increases with the first three transformations for example. Moreover, there are all kinds of exclusive decoration items depending on the number of transformations completed. The dream world isn't just restricted to your own house but also offers a range of other advantages for experienced players spread across four crystal islands. These advantages relate to certain achievements (that's why a number of new achievements were introduced in advance in the last update). Each player can choose from one of two possible advantages on each of these four islands and improve them in two levels later on. This way, if a player wants to level up quickly after a transformation for example, they can select a particular advantage permanently. However, nothing is that easy here, some real challenges await veterans in Miramagia too. Among other things, two issues we also think are really important are waiting for the next update. The first matter is that we'll take up the issue of competitions in general, seeing to more excitement, variety and fairness. In that sense, we look forward to many discussion posts in the forum. The second important matter is the enlargement of the visible map. After the initial step of introducing full-screen mode in the last update, we now seek to remove the frame for Miramagia and display the map with as few restrictions as possible. As soon as the date for the update is confirmed, we'll inform you here. Of course, we also have some tasks relating to performance, which need to be carried out and the exact details could change too. This should however give you a pretty good idea about what awaits you in Miramagia in the coming months. In the meantime, have fun with the "old cultures" event! Sincerely, Your Miramagia Council. Does that sound good or not? We will keep you informed about the new updates that will come. Sarra Category:City Shops